


and it's enough

by mochibun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Feat. Garrison Trio, Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Hunk (Voltron), Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibun/pseuds/mochibun
Summary: All I Want for Christmas is Youplays softly in the background. It’s something of an inside joke between them because Veronica absolutely hates everything Lance loves in terms of music taste except for Mariah Carey, and any Christmas song ever. (Also, Pentatonix, but it’s an unspoken rule that no one can hate Pentatonix. And Ariana Grande, now that he thinks about it.) Hunk’s lap is overflowing with presents; there’s one for Allura, one for Lance (he hasn’t seen it, thank god), one for Pidge, one for Matt, one for Shiro, five for Keith…Okay. So. Hunk might be crushing on Keith. No big deal.





	and it's enough

**Author's Note:**

> for voltron secret santa 2018 on instagram.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, [ shaye.](https://www.instagram.com/shaye.the.scrooge/) i know it's short and it's terrible, but i really, truly hope you do.
> 
> merry christmas, yall. this is mochi, sounding off for tonight.

Hunk sighs. The snow drifts gently outside; from the windows, Hunk can see Veronica struggle to pull out Lance from the car which shouldn’t be funny but it  _ is _ . Absentmindedly, he runs his hands over The Box. It’s smooth and red just like Keith, which is probably why he was attracted to it in the first place, but like, whatever. Lance and Veronica are here mostly because Lance  _ still _ can’t drive, and Hunk doesn’t own a car. Thus, Veronica: the solution to all their problems.

 

In simpler terms, she’s taking them to Keith and Shiro’s house for the Christmas party.

 

_ All I Want for Christmas is You _ plays softly in the background. It’s something of an inside joke between them because Veronica absolutely hates everything Lance loves in terms of music taste except for Mariah Carey, and any Christmas song ever. (Also, Pentatonix, but it’s an unspoken rule that no one can hate Pentatonix. And Ariana Grande, now that he thinks about it.) Hunk’s lap is overflowing with presents; there’s one for Allura, one for Lance (he hasn’t seen it, thank god), one for Pidge, one for Matt, one for Shiro, five for Keith…

 

Okay. So. Hunk might be crushing on Keith. No big deal.

 

Except it  _ is _ because he’s been crushing on him since freshmen year and if that doesn’t make him a loser then Hunk doesn’t know what  _ does. _ Keith probably already has a significant other anyways; he’s clearly one of the most beautiful people there. Even more so in the winter - with his delicate features and raven black hair, it’s no doubt that Keith’s one of the most popular students at their school. Or, well, at least  _ crushed _ on. According to Pidge, “Keith’s a loser”.

 

Well. He did hang out with aerospace robotic nerds. So. Fair?

 

Hunk ponders this in the car. It’ll take 30 minutes, tops, to reach Shiro and Keith’s house, plus the fact that they’re also picking up Pidge and Matt, which is maybe like - 7 minutes, give or take? Whatever. Hunk’s not as interested in cars as he is in space shuttles and engines, which is perfectly fine with him.

 

_ Last Christmas _ suddenly blares, cutting through the reverie that’s settled in the car. Lance turns around and whacks Veronica for turning it up, who responds back yelling in angry spanish. “ _ ¡Estúpido! ¡Estoy conduciendo, idiota!”  _ They yell the whole way to Pidge and Matt, the latter immediately jumping in with half spanish, half italian heckling.

Pidge offers a sympathetic shrug. Hunk sighs louder and digs out a book from the car’s side compartment - it’s  _ Scarlett Letter _ , but it’s better than nothing, he guesses.

 

//

 

38 minutes later - Pidge counted - Hunk stumbles out with shaky legs and the overwhelming urge to vomit. Yeah, he’s never going to read in a moving vehicle again. Ever. The first thing he does after Shiro greets them is to rush to the sink for a glass of water.

 

One glass later finds him exchanging pleasantries in the living room. Allura and Romelle greet their group with kisses on the cheeks. Hunk places the gifts underneath the Christmas tree with Matt’s help; none of them are opened as per tradition. They won’t be opened until 8 o’clock tonight.

 

And then Hunk sees him.

 

Keith’s there in all his glory; hair tied up with a red ribbon that shines in the colored fairy lights. He makes his way over to him. (Thank God Hunk isn’t the kind of person who gets tongue-tied over his crush.) When he approaches, the raven haired boy lights up. “Big guy!” he says, and when they hug for longer than Keith from ten months ago would’ve, Hunk can’t help but grin widely.

 

Both of them collapse on the couch, alternatively known as the greatest invention of man. (No, really.  _ Especially _ since finals.) They talk about little things, like about the Great Grape Incident of ‘17 (“they did surgery on a  _ grape _ ,” Romelle chimes in, unaware of the impending disaster that’s about to follow) and the crush that Matt obviously has on the new transfer student. Hunk laughs so much that his stomach aches and his breaths come out a little wheezy. And then he looks at Keith and all the air that Hunk’s trying to catch is sucked out of his lungs. His face is flushed and his eyes are crinkled and he’s laughing so hard; deep, loud and ugly, straight from the belly.

 

Hunk glances up. Pidge dangles a mistletoe over them; with the help of Lance and Allura. He cuts his hand across his throat - truly, the universal sign of  _ shut up or I will kill you. _ Keith notices, apparently, because one glance up and suddenly they’re both a bright red.

 

“Tradition, I guess,” Keith mumbles out finally. Hunk almost sputters.

  
“Uh, yeah, haha. Tradition. Uh, totally! Yeah,” and then suddenly, they’re both leaning toward eachother, noses bumping as they kiss. It’s all teeth and lips and honestly it tastes like mouth. It’s absolutely nothing like they describe it in the books or how they show it in the Hallmark movies.

 

It’s so much  _ more. _

 

Someone catcalls. It’s probably Lance. Romelle shouts her congratulations and Hunk breaks apart just to see Keith flip off everyone in the room. His hands find Hunk’s, though, so it’s definitely a win.

 

Later that night, Keith leans against Hunk as everyone opens their presents by the fireside. Pidge whoops in joy, the newest game from the Zelda series pressed against her chest. Shiro cries harder when Lance offers him an ugly little clay cup. Privately, though, Hunk doesn’t think he needs any presents. Keith’s head rests on his shoulder, and this is all the gifts, all the Christmas magic that Hunk needs instead. Together, Keith’s fingers curl with his underneath the blanket, because Keith has never been public with his affection and Hunk isn’t about to deny him that.

 

And this is enough. It’s everything he needs in this moment, the warmth and the cocoa and the people he loves. This is home.

 

And it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://mochibun23.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
